La terminal
by MARK69
Summary: Mientras esperaba un autobús, en la Gran Estación de Tokio, Nabiki Tendo vive una experiencia, que nunca esperó vivir...


"**Ranma ½": "La terminal".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_9 **).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora. **

**Episodio único.**

(Transformación: Nabiki Tendo, se transforma en conejo).

Nabiki Tendo bostezó, mientras esperaba, en la Gran Estación de Tokio, por el autobús que la llevaría, de vuelta a Nerima. Sus compras, le habían llevado más tiempo, del que ella esperaba. Mientras esperaba, sacó de una bolsa, un ejemplar del manga Kyochuu Rettou (La Isla de los Insectos Gigantes), y empezó a leer.

-¡De Kyochuu Rettou, ya estrenaron una OVA, y pronto vendrá una película! –se dijo Nabiki, como "pensando en voz alta", mientras pasaba las páginas. -¡La OVA, no estuvo mal, y espero que la película, esté aún mejor!

Si bien, ir de compras a Tokio, siempre la hacía feliz, Nabiki no podía dejar de pensar, en la mujer, con la que chocó por accidente. Sucedió, cuando recorría las calles de Akihabara. Aunque fue un accidente, la mujer parecía estar de mal humor; quizás, estaba con su período, y eso, es bien sabido, que pone de mal humor, a algunas mujeres. Nabiki recordó la mirada furiosa de la mujer, que ésta le dijo un comentario bastante desagradable (Le dijo: "¡Mocosa torpe! ¡Lástima que tu cerebro, no creció igual que tus pechos!"), e incluso le dijo algo sobre conejos, antes de perderse entre la gente.

Tratando de olvidar tan bizarro momento, Nabiki siguió leyendo, admirada de que las chicas de Kyochuu Rettou, fueran estudiantes de secundaria, si bien muchas de ellas, como Mutsumi Oribe, Chitose Naruse, o Misuzu Jinno, parecían más mujeres adultas, antes que adolescentes como ella. Sin embargo, hay un refrán que dice "Nada de lo bueno, es eterno", y Nabiki supo cuan cierta era frase, cuando comenzó a sentir una extraña picazón, en la cara interna de sus muslos. Y esa picazón, molestaba en serio.

Nabiki, tras mirar a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera verla, puso una mano debajo de su falda, para rascarse los muslos. Sintió alivio, cuando se rascó. Sin embargo, mientras se rascaba, sintió algo extraño. Pelos. Su alivio, se convirtió en desconcierto, primero, y en vergüenza, después, ante la sola idea de que hubiera olvidado depilarse. Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, Nabiki se levantó la falda, para ver los pelos, que sentía en sus piernas. En ese momento, Nabiki recordó algo: ella, en efecto, se había depilado las piernas, 2 días atrás.

-¿Y esto, qué será? –se preguntó Nabiki, viendo aquellos pelos, que eran de color blanco. -¿Acaso, será provocado, por algún desorden hormonal?

Nabiki pasó cerca de 2 minutos, revisando aquellos pelos, y notando que eran muy suaves, hasta que sintió algo más. Ahora, algo le estaba pasando, en la cara.

Nabiki sentía, que se le entumecían las mejillas, lo cual, hizo que se las frotara. Al hacer eso, notó que las sentía, como un poco hinchadas. Mientras se frotaba las mejillas, Nabiki pensó, que podría no ser algo hormonal, sino una reacción alérgica, a algo que se hubiera comido. En cierto momento, se pasó una mano sobre la nariz, y gritó.

Metiéndose a un baño de mujeres, y llegando ante un espejo, Nabiki pudo ver, con horror, que su nariz se había hecho más pequeña, había adquirido un curioso color rosado, y en pocas palabras, había adoptado un aspecto nada humano. Mientras veía su cambiada nariz, Nabiki pudo ver algo más: algo estaba emergiendo, de sus hinchadas mejillas. Ese "algo", parecía un grupo de líneas delgadas, que crecían cada vez más y más. Cuando acabaron de crecer, Nabiki jaló una, para saber lo que eran. Bigotes.

Nabiki no tuvo tiempo, ni de tragar grueso, cuando algo más le pasó; de pronto, sus 2 dientes frontales empezaron a crecer, como si una fuerza invisible los jalara, tratando de sacarlos. Y eso le pasó, hasta que dejaron de crecerle, y quedaron sobresaliendo de su boca. Ver aquello, hizo que Nabiki, sintiera algo que no había sentido antes: miedo.

-¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?! –chilló Nabiki, viendo su cara, reflejada en el espejo del baño, y la cual, lucía muy diferente, a cómo era antes.

Mientras trataba de entender, Nabiki pasó sus manos, una vez más, por sus mejillas, y cayendo en la cuenta, de que, de verdad, parecía menos humana, a cada momento que pasaba. En ese momento fueron sus orejas, la que empezaron a transformarse. Sin poder apartar la mirada, del espejo de ese baño, Nabiki pudo ver cómo sus orejas se volvían puntiagudas, para luego, empezar a crecer, y hacerse algo más largas. Los mismos pelos blancos, que le cubrían los muslos, cubrían la parte externa de sus orejas, mientras que la parte interna, era del mismo color rosado, que su transformada nariz. Al ver eso, Nabiki finalmente, se atrevió a decir, lo que segundos antes, le parecía 100% imposible.

-¡UN CONEJO! –exclamó Nabiki, no creyendo sus propias palabras. -¡ME ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO, EN UN CONEJO!

En eso, Nabiki lanzó un chillido, porque pensó que alguien, le había pellizcado el trasero. Sin embargo, no había nadie detrás de ella. Más aterrada a cada momento que pasaba, Nabiki pegó la espalda a la pared, chillando de nuevo, al sentir que aplastaba algo. Llevando las manos a su trasero, Nabiki sintió algo. Al girar la cara, para ver lo que era, Nabiki pudo ver una masa muy esponjosa, parecida a los pompones, que solía usar Mariko Konjo, la chica porrista del Instituto Seisyun. Con sólo verla, Nabiki supo que era aquella masa. Era una cola. Y esa gran cola, levantaba su falda, dejando visibles, sus grandes bragas de color blanco. Tratando de taparse, dejó caer su cartera.

Sin pensarlo, Nabiki se inclinó para recogerla, y una corriente de aire, procedente del aire acondicionado del baño, la dejó nuevamente, con las bragas al descubierto. Nabiki, una vez más, trató de taparse, pero ésta vez no pudo hacerlo. Con espanto, Nabiki pudo ver que, ahora, eran sus manos, las que se estaban trasformando.

Los dedos de Nabiki, se estaban volviendo más gruesos, mientras que sus pulgares, se retraían hasta desaparecer. Acto seguido, los pelos blancos empezaron a cubrir sus manos, engrosándose hasta llegar a ser, una capa de suave pelaje blanco. Las palmas de sus manos, no se cubrieron de pelaje, pero se hincharon, pasando a ser almohadillas. Inmediatamente, fueron los pies de Nabiki, los que empezaron a transformarse. En cosa de segundos, y como les pasara a sus manos, también sus pies, se convirtieron en patas de conejo, con 3 dedos cada una. Los zapatos de Nabiki, se despedazaron con rapidez.

Y después, todo vino en seguidilla. Piernas, brazos, espalda, estómago; toda parte de su cuerpo, empezó a sentir la misma picazón, que primero atacara sus muslos. Nabiki decidió rascarse, y donde se rascaba, le empezaba a nacer pelaje blanco. Le creció sobre los brazos, más abajo de sus piernas, y hasta debajo de la ropa. Nabiki, sintiendo que la picazón la trastornaba, decidió deshacerse de su ropa. Cayendo al suelo, y rodando sobre ella misma, Nabiki trataba de quitarse la ropa, sin lograrlo.

De pronto, se sintió mareada, como si se hubiera bebido un galón de sake. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver todo rojo. Lanzando una mirada al espejo, Nabiki pudo ver que, ahora, tenía los grandes ojos rojos de un conejo, así como algo más. ¿Todo lo que la rodeaba, se estaba agrandando? ¡No, ella, Nabiki Tendo, se estaba encogiendo! Conforme se encogía, convirtiéndose más y más en un conejo, Nabiki pudo ver, como su ropa, se iba cayendo al suelo. Su cabello castaño claro se blanqueó, pasando a ser parte de su pelaje. Luego, mientras los pechos de Nabiki desaparecían, su rostro pasó a ser un hocico de conejo, dejándola ya, sin nada que la hiciera verse como humana

Al final, de entre todas esas ropas, apareció un pequeño conejo blanco. En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió, entrando 2 chicas que, al ver al conejo, lo agarraron, y procedieron a hacerle cariño, contentas de haberle hallado ahí. Mientras una de las chicas, llevaba el conejo afuera, para mostrárselo a sus padres, su hermana halló un grupo de ropas, y una cartera, quedándose confundida, por hallar esas cosas ahí, como abandonadas. Sin perder un segundo, recogió con prestancia aquellas ropas, guardándolas en su maletín. Al guardarlas, salió con prestancia de ahí, buscando a sus padres y a su hermana, quienes estaban felices, con su nueva mascota.

Fin.


End file.
